Episode 4
'Episode 4 - To Demon World Acropolis' The Demon World Acropolis is a highly prestigious residence only for demon kings who have conquered every territory. This place is where the kings watch the territory from, and where rules and laws are made. It is also where Braz D. Blood , the brother of Staz, resides. In order to quesiton him about human resurrection, Staz will have to travel there. To get there, Wolf suggests to use Beru's magic. Though she is hesitant with this idea, Wolf cooly gets her to agree. As the others talk about what Staz' quest, Beru opens up a portal. However, getting angry with him, Wolf pushes Staz through the portal before Beru is finished setting its coordinates. Because of this, Staz is sent to Beru's room, instead of the Demon World Acropolis. At first Beru is upset, but then sees her opportunity in him going there, and the two depart, leaving Wolf, Fuyumi, and Mame to their own devices. Once in her surprisingly girly room, Staz takes a shower, and afterwards Beru does also, leaving Staz alone in her room. As she bathes, Beru spies on what he's doing, but it's nothing more than fidgeting. When she returns, she questions Staz about his magic ability. She described seeing it as something "spilling out from a sealed chest". Staz then begins to tell her the story of his past with his brother and his magic. When he was younger, Staz was constantly tortured by his older brother Braz supposedly so that he could "unleash Staz' for magical potential". But in reality, according to Staz, it was in an attempt to kill him. No matter the situation Staz was put in, he always seemed to live. Braz supposedly had an obssession with killing Staz, and constantly put all of his research into creating different potions and devices to test on Staz. Though, in the end Braz did not end up killing him. As a substitute, he created a bullet that would seal away his magic after being lodged in his heart. For this reason, the bullet is still inside Staz, and it continues to prohibit the use of his full power. After hearing this, because of the treasure hunter inside of her, Beru is instantly captivated with the idea of unsealing the magic, and says that she wants Staz to additionally ask Braz to remove the bullet when he goes to meet him. Staz agrees without much commitment. However, Beru and Staz get into a small spat due to Staz' fascination with Beru's phone, and they decide to fight to see who is really more powerful. Beru brings Staz to the "grid room" she has, which she uses to teleport often. She sets it up so that there are no exits, and says that she will have Staz admit defeat without any physical fighting. Soon, Staz gets bored and realizes there's nothing he can do, and quickly admits defeat. However, he says as soon as he recieves his full power, he will follow Beru around until he can steal her power and beat her. This scene is very short and less meaningful than in the manga, leaving out major parts about Staz' character growth. ''Beru then treats Staz to some real sushi, which he has never tried before, and he finds the taste astounding. While he eats, Beru thinks about how she is beginning to get a crush on Staz, and tries to keep herself from falling for him until he is more powerful. While this had been happening, Wolf is questioned by Mame as to why he doesn't live in the Demon World Acropolis, since he is also from a noble bloodline like Staz. Wolf then explains that he was abandoned due to the fact he is not a pureblood werewolf. He states that he is instead a cross between a werewolf and an unknown demon, and because of this is not wanted by his family. Mame then assumes that the reason Wolf desires to conquer every territory is so that he can prove his power and worthiness, and be accepted by the same family that abandoned him. Wolf at first seems to act like this isn't the case, but does not actually deny this. The three then arrive at a hotel, and easily get a room becuase of Wolf's status. Fuyumi quickly falls asleep, and Mame suggests that Wolf bring her to her room. He quickly gets embarassed and blushes as he realizes her breasts are pushed into his back, but suddenly Mame realizes that Fuyumi's legs have begun to disappear again. Wolf quickly decides to bring her and Mame to a doctor, that though he doesn't very much trust, he believes will be able to give them information on how to stop Fuyumi from disappearing. We are then introduced toFranken Stein , the "mad scientist" of the demon world, after he accidently blew up part of his lab as the three enter. Wolf then asks for his help. During this time, Staz finally traveled to the Blood Estate on the Demon World Acropolis. Though he attempts to sneak in, he is quickly found by the Prison Warden, his younger sister Liz T. Blood . Due to a longtime hatred of Staz after he ran away, she quickly uses her ax to impose a "judgment impact" onto him, and Staz is sent to a cell in Liz' prison, nicknamed "Liz' Toy Box". Inside the cell, Staz notices a button, and he is "tricked" by the other inmates to press the button. He has initiated a "challenge", and he is sent to attempt and defeat two zombies in order to gain his freedom from the prison. 'Characters Introduced''' Liz T Blood Braz D Blood Franken Stein Zombie Brothers Category:Episodes